The present disclosure relates to a bed with a retractable side barrier, and more particularly to a bed comprising a side barrier element that is movable between a high position and a low position in which it is retracted under the edge of the bed. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a mechanism that moves the barrier between its high position and its retracted, low position.
A patient bed is known that includes at least one retractable side barrier. The bed comprises a bottom bedstead or frame supporting a bedding plane, together with a side barrier element extending along the side of the frame. The barrier element, the frame of the bed (more particularly a longitudinal member thereof), and two parallel arms (respectively attached to the frame and to said barrier elements via hinges) form a deformable parallelogram mechanism enabling the barrier element to be moved between two stable positions, a high position above the mattress of the bed, to prevent a patient from falling out of bed, and a low position close to the frame of the bed. The barrier is lowered when it is desired to transfer the patient to give the patient care.
Several factors need to be taken into consideration when developing such a bed.
For the purpose of moving the bed (which is mounted on casters) it is desirable for the overall transverse size of the bed to be as small as reasonably possible so that it can pass through relatively narrow doors or so that it can be situated in small elevators.
Conversely, patient comfort may require a mattress to be as wide as possible.
Furthermore, when transferring a patient between a stretcher and the bed, it is desirable for the distance between the edge of the stretcher and the edge of the mattress to be as small as possible, the barrier then naturally being in its lowered position.
For all these reasons, proposals have been made for the barrier to be retractable under the mattress, beside the frame, when the barrier is in its lowered position. Mechanisms have therefore been devised for lowering the barrier, and then retracting it under the bed while it is in its low position. To follow such a path the barrier moves vertically downwards and while turning in its own plane, followed by moving transversely so as to become situated under the mattress and prevent the barrier constituting a troublesome obstacle while moving the bed or while moving a stretcher up to the bed.